suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Souwong Kandel
Souwong Kandel '(スウォン・カンデル, ''Suuon Kanderu) is one of the main supporting characters in Suka Suka. He is also a minor character in Suka Moka. Background 'Souwong Kandel '''was originally a young Emnetwiht Quasi-Brave who lived on the surface before the Seventeen Beasts took over. He is one of the creators of the Sky Islands, and is known as the "Great Sage." He also serves as an advisor to the Guardian Wings Military. Past 500 years ago prior to the events of Suka Suka, Souwong was originally an young Emnetwiht who was born to a normal Emnetwiht family. When he was little, Souwong began training to be a Quasi-Brave where he met and later became friends with Willem Kmetsch and Lillia Asplay. Throughout the course of his training, Souwong displayed a natural genius talent for magic. He became exceptionally skilled at spell-casting and spell construction and it was noted that Souwong’s high talent for magic was a cheat like ability that was determined at birth. According to Willem Kmetsch, regular magicians require hours or even days to construct spells on parchment and utilize them in combat, but Souwong would construct them on the spot in mere minutes. Becoming a Quasi-Brave Upon completion of his training, Souwong became a Quasi-Brave, one of a elite group of warriors who were chosen to fight off the Visitors, their servants, and the armed religious group 'True World. He was then assigned to Lillia Asplay's team, likely because he was around the same age as her. During this period, he fought many battles alongside his fellow teammates, Willem Kmetsch, Navrutri Teigozak, Emissa Hodvin, Hilgram Moto and Lillia Asplay. As a result of his many achievements in battle, Souwong ended up receiving the nickname "Magus of the Pole Star," due to his mastery of magic and his signature white cape. First Death During the final battle against the Visitors, Souwong fought against the Poteau, Jade Nail, alongside Emissa Hodvin while Lillia Asplay went off to defeat the Visitor, Elq Hrqstn. After a vicious battle, Souwong and Emissa failed to defeat him and were both killed. However, Souwong did not die.Prior to his death, Suwong cursed himself into an undead being called a "Barrowwiht". The curse altered his life force, stripping him of his humanity, but gifting him with immortality in the process. In this new state, Souwong was unable to die of old age, sickness or injury, however, the aftereffects of casting it caused Souwong to slumber for awhile. Creating the Sky Islands After waking from his coma, Souwong then witnessed the aftermath of the transformation of the Emnetwihts into the Seventeen Beasts. In order to save the other races, Souwong collaborated with the only remaining, but greatly weakened earth god, Ebon Candle and used a combination of both his and Ebon's magic, as well as the Visitor's technology to move remaining fertile pieces of land into the sky, creating the Sky Islands. For this act, Souwong was granted the title Great Sage and became known as a national hero. Creating the Leprechauns 100 years after the formation of the Sky Islands, the discovery that the 6th beast (Timere) was able to ride the winds and reach the islands once again, struck terror into the hearts of masses. After the initial defeat and despair of losing multiple battles against it due to internal in-fighting and their weapons having no effect on it, the Guardian Wings Military was formed to combat the 6th beast. During this period, Souwong managed to invent a new type of weapon known as "Leprechauns," ghost-like beings who are created from the soul fragments of Elq Hrqstn, who would then serve as powerful suicide bombs. For his achievements in this, Souwong later became the advisor of the Guardian Wings Military. Reunion with Willem Kmestch 400 years later, Souwong Kandel having gotten used to his new life, received a report from Buronny Maxi, a young first grade Haresantropos officer with the Military Police section of the Guardian Wings Military, about a mysterious new military fairy caretaker who could tune Dug Weapons. Although skeptic, Souwong ordered Buronny to bring the caretaker to them. When the new caretaker came, Souwong was shocked to discover that the caretaker was his old friend and comrade, Willem Kmetsch who he had long since thought dead alive and well. After getting over his initial shock, Souwong sat down with Willem and listened to his story about what happened during the final battle and how he was found petrified on the surface before being revived on the Sky Islands. In utter disbelief, Souwong declares that he thought Willem was dead, because his pulse-tracing had failed to pick up Willem's heartbeat. Willem answers that since he was petrified, he probably didn't have a pulse to trace. Hearing that, Souwong starts shaking Willem and begging him to "Give me back the tears I shed that day!''Suka Suka Anime Episode 5 - Funimation English Dub" ''Taking advantage of this, Willem teases Souwong about crying over him, but Souwong instantly denied it. Getting back to the matter at hand, Willem asked Souwong why he was still alive. To answer him, Souwong pulled out the top of his robes and showed him the black orb on his chest. Souwong then explained what happened to him during the final battle. That he was taken out at the same time as Emissa and that in order to save himself, he had turned himself into a 'Barrowwiht' and was now functionally immortal, however, he was generally happy with how his life had turned out. Willem replied that he wasn't really shocked about Souwong's story, but was more shocked about Emissa. After some reminiscing, Souwong is reminded of Willem's skills with Carillons and loudly wonders if he should give Willem something better to do rather than rot at the Fairy Warehouse. However, Willem declared that this wasn't necessary and that he had to get back to the Warehouse soon. However, taking the opportunity, Souwong decided to take Willem over to Sky Island 2 instead and ordered his subordinate to ready an aircraft for them. The two then immediately depart the Sky Island. Meeting up with Ebon Candle Appearance In his youth, Souwong had short blonde hair and green eyes. He wore white robes like a priest's and also possessed his signature long white cape which often got him teased by Lillia and Willem because it was far longer than his body. 500 years later, Souwong is now an elderly man. He has grown out his blonde hair to a shoulder-length level and now possesses a short beard. He still wears his signature robes and white cape though. Personality Souwong Kandel is a elderly man who is often mistaken as irritable and grumpy by his attendants due to his serious looking in born expression. He cares deeply for others, but due to his duty as the protector of Règles Aile, he often puts his duty and responsibility to its people above his own personal attachments. Souwong is willing to resort to any possible means to protect the citizens of Règles Aile, he believes that the lives of many outweigh the few sacrifices of individual leprechauns. Souwong is also quite attached to his white cape, he thinks it looks cool and will get irritated whenever someone insults it. He has proclaimed that he will never part with it as long as he lives. Weapons Souwong's main weapon are his spells. During battle, he'd use incantations and curses to take down his opponents. Abilities Venenum Manipulation Souwong can manipulate his Venenum to not only expertly increase his speed and strength, but allow him to levitate and use a great number of spells without exhausting his body. Spell-Casting Souwong is an expert spell-caster. He is able to easily master, create and use spells that would confound most people in extremely short periods of time and was even able to transform himself into a immortal undead being called a 'Barrowwiht.' Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Barrowwiht Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters